ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omyx/Archive 3
This is where you should leaves the messages to Omernoy121. */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ Pages I've created a number of wanted pages for Simien 10 and Den -10. You can add more info. From now on, please don't make redlinks unless you're going to make the page(s) immediately. If you aren't, don't make the link at all. All I've said in the pages is "(Name) is an (whatever he/she is) in (series)." You can add more info. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Decibel pic You welcome! By the way,what program do you use? I use Paint. P.S: Make first episode of Plumbers ASAP! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ASAP ASAP means As Soon As Possible. P.S: You have an email? If yes,give me your email address. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Periculo Hey,i have Periculo image for you.http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/7/71/Periculo.jpgPericulo! PS: What's your email address? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Archiving Hey, after you read Brian's message. Do you mind archiving your talk page. It's really long. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 09:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy Omernoy121/Archive 2Edit Go ahead! In fact, I'll make a picture out of the regular Paperboy for yours. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Dittie Omernoy121/Archive 2Edit Hey, I have a Dittie pic here in the style you always have. Y'know, with the name under it. You want it? THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. (FAT CHANCE.) 13:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy Pic Sure! He's your character! I can still use the picture for a natural Flatonian on its page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE:Archiving2 There are two ways. Method 1 #Create User talk:Omernoy121/Archive_1 #Then copy everything from the original talk page. #Then write something on your newly refreshed talk page saying not to talk on the archive. Method 2 #Move User talk:Omernoy121 to User talk:Omernoy121/Archive 1 #IMPORTANT - BE sure to untick the redirect page. If you don't, you can't make a new talk page #Then create User talk:Omernoy 121 and write something to say that not to talk on the archives Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 18:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations Your alien Sunstorm is now in Stan 14! "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 21:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Fun page Hey,open this Page and press enter to submit your message! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 08:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission What do you need to do, add the titles "Meliza" and "Ms. Partikas"? Sure. If it's anything different than that, tell me first. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 12:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I know that you're an admin and all, and I have a series called Zen 10 (Coolcrix), can you please help me put the series name on the main page of the site? Thanks Coolcrix RE:Neg. Chromastone pic I can but i can't find Chromastone standing picture,do you have it? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 10:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Done! Here the pictures: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/1/18/D%27aois.png Added by Brianultimatedragon---------------------------------------------> Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 10:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Voodude Can I use Voodude in Stan 14? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Voodude Thanks SO much. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Greasemonkey May I use Greasemonkey too? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Hair Net and Glasses Add the hair net and glasses onto Edibility and Green Thumb, then show the complete picture to me so I can approve. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 18:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Tounge Twister May I borrow Tounge Twister for Stan 14! "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 18:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Electronewt I made a picture for Electronewt you might like. I saw a picture of a newt online, which gave me the idea for the shape. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 21:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b1/Possible_Electronewt.pngThe pictureAdded by Ultimatehero Competition Hi, Omernoy, I know you have some great aliens so I was just making you aware that I am running a competition for a new alien in my series. If you don't want to partake in it I don't mind though was just making you aware. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 07:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE Voodude Thanks for the pic. And yes I think it's creepy. I'm having nightmares about him. Could you make Prisoner 700 with white eyes? Thanks! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Question Here is your question for QFB! *What do you think of your new series,Plumbers? *What do you react if someone says: "Your series is bad! Especially Plumbers!" :D *Who's your favorite characters in your series? (All of it) Dare for ya! *Fight me with your Polytrix! P.S: If one (or more) Characters in Plumbers will appear in QFB,who do you think will appear? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Here is your question for QFB! *What do you think of your new series,Plumbers? *What do you react if someone says: "Your series is bad! Especially Plumbers!" :D *Who's your favorite characters in your series? (All of it) Dare for ya! *Fight me with your Polytrix! P.S: If one (or more) Characters in Plumbers will appear in QFB,who do you think will appear? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey answer that! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I'm thinking about stepping down the protection level of the home page to autoconfirmed users. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Question Well,no problem,I make it tomorrow. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding my face in the homepage! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Sure! I have an idea... "Ben and Co. find a new villain called Zyrokks (not new to you), but 'Simien and Co.' come, too. After a perfect fight, sending him to the Null Void, they begin to argue over who's more powerfull. After Ben defeats Simien, Zyrokks escapes and tries to convince Simien to join him, at least temporary, and get revenge. Little do Simien and Co. know, Zyrokks' plan involves more than just a silly prank." What do you think? You can write out the paragraph form on a Notepad document (or whatever you want to use) on your computer. When it gets close to the crossover time, you put it on my talk page (I'll remove it upon getting it), and put it in a Notepad on my computer. I'll convert it to dialogue, and put it up when all episodes before are completed. It will be canon to BTMT (and referenced in Ultimate Crossover), but you can decide how to put it in Simien 10 if you want to. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Wikia Hello Omernoy,please join Alien X Fan Fiction wiki made by me and Evolved To'kustar,please? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Episodes I already made the epsiodes.Check that out! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Crossover Well, I was thinking a two-parter. As for bureaucracy, sure! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Vender I made a new pictures for Vender: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/Vender.pngAdded by Brianultimatedragon Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Art For Aglaope Can I make a picture for Aglaope ? My Talk - Read It, Love It, Write It! 21:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Avatar (singing P & F theme song,with some changed lyrics) As you can see,I changed my avatar,so it's look much cooler! So,how I can change my icon on the top user section on the homepage......How I can change my avatar on the homepage..... My sister: Mom,Brian want to change his icon! Ok,just answer that.And what do ya think of that song? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Al lot of things too Aglaope ??? Avatar It was just a joke Alien X Fan Fiction wiki Do I give you a wrong link? http://alienxfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_X_Fan_Fiction_Wiki That's it a right links. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Archive You may want to archive your talk page soon. It's getting a little long. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rip-off This user is ripping-off my idea by uploading a Negative form for aliens.Can you warn him?? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Delete Can you delete File:Triple Trouble.PNG? I messed up on it and want to upload a new version. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 17:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lego Aliens! No problem with 1 horns.That was cool!! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 08:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Interested USA. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LDD background How do you change the background in LDD? Like what you did with my QFB Lego aliens. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I use Design by Me parts.Also,how do you change the colors,I found the tools,but I can't use it. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh,I get it now.Thanks! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Lego Universe Are you using Lego Universe parts to make aliens? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually,I want to make Minifigures from Lego Universe part,but the hat or mask or helmet can't fit.Can you tell me why? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could I please be one? User:Dan Tennyson/ If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 13:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S How do you make a signeture with a link to your User Page? RE RE Admin It's okay. I was sure I was not going to be one. P.S Thank you for the aliens. User:Dan Tennyson/ If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 13:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Can you? Can you make me an admin? P.S: I make Four Arms Lego in UA.But I can't upload it because my internet. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Brian Okay, but don't make anyone else an admin for a while. We can't have too many. We already have seven active ones. By the way, rollback rights come automatically with admin rights (I think). You don't need to add it manually. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Lego Four Arms What do you think of my Lego Four Arms in UA?: Woops,sorry for not putting the signature,by the way,the Shark-man and the ghost is just the part I wanna try out with Lego Universe parts, and it become a shark-like creature and a ghost.And for that two aliens,I wanna try it now. P.S: Maybe I can't make Neg.Chromastone Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Lego Heatstone Yes,it was VERY hard,this is my best,he was holding a fireball: P.S: I upload a better version of Lego Fourarms Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I can't find a good colors too.... Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem Okay,I open LDD yesterday,and it was used the Safe Mode,I thought it wasn't a real problem.But today,I open it again and it still in Safe Mode! Can you help me? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Safe mode Or most people call it Compatibility mode,and I was connected. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) GRRRR WHY AM I NOT ON YOUR FRIENDS PAGE?!? ADD ME OR I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH (Transforms) RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING OMERNOY121, ADD ME TO YOUR FRIEND PAGE OR I'LL JUICE YOU TO A PULP AND DRINK YOU FOR BREAKFIST! 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 13:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson as RATH! WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete Should we delete that Public Enemies? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: LMN Sure! You mean like an Ultimate LMN? That's fine, as long as you put him in a separate page. Also, I'm working on improving the templates here to match the color scheme. The many colors of the Omnitrix Alien template will stay, but I changed the episode template too, and I'm working on the Infobox Character one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: LMN No, I said it's like an Ultimate LMN. I know that's not his real name. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Video Games On the homepage it has a whole box with all the video games but my two Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game and Ben 10 Race for the MEGATRIX aren't in there. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 13:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Swearing I was reading Plumbers and you swore in the episode Starving. This is a warning. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 13:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Fire Aliens Hey,I have a fire aliens in my computer. You want it? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I need a better name BTAT Template Please remove all the redlinks from your BTAT template. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Your template You forgot to add Humungousaur (BTAT) link to your template. I add it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Species Thanks for making Cannonman a species! Also, can I make Cannonman 2.0 picture? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC)